


i'm defenseless (her perfume's holding me ransom)

by lesbianjeongyeon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, childhood AU, enemies to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianjeongyeon/pseuds/lesbianjeongyeon
Summary: waking up, beside you, i'm a loaded guni can't contain this anymore,i'm all yours, i got no control.----“you saved my ass back there.”“well, it looked as if you needed me.”that childhood au someone definitely did not ask for.





	i'm defenseless (her perfume's holding me ransom)

**Author's Note:**

> lets be real, when have i ever edited a fic ever in my life.
> 
> i haven't written something in like 6 months, so this is definitely trash. there's a lot less dialogue than i wanted there to be so i'm a lil iffy on this whole thing, so.

It’s Tuesday, it’s second grade, and a new girl comes to join the class in the middle of the year. And when you put a bunch of seven and eight year olds in the same room, two weeks before winter break, and place a small blonde in front of them, they’re bound to whisper their own little secrets, they’re own little rumors.

Sara Lance has heard everything about the new girl joining them. She moved into the neighborhood on Saturday, and most of her class comes from the same few blocks.

She’s heard that her mom’s run away with her. This one was disproved when they saw her dad sitting with the mystery girl in her lap on a porch swing.

She’s heard they’re criminals. Far fetched, since her mom and dad seem so nice, at least they seemed nice when her mom brought them over cookies. Sara ran off not long after that though, not sure if she wanted to face criminals, so maybe this one is still possible.

She’s heard that the young girl in front of her got kicked out of her old school. But she’s _eight_. What could she have done to do that?

“This is Ava,” says her teacher interrupting her, and finally Sara’s thoughts are pulled away because the girl is maybe the tallest one in the class, she’s got an awkward but fierce look to her eyes, as if she’s daring anyone to say anyone. “We’re gonna give her a warm welcome aren’t we?”

But Sara wasn’t paying attention to what she said about that because she’s too busy staring. And that same look drops when she realizes Sara’s still staring at her, even when she goes to sit down, looking nervous. She has to pull away and not make eye contact, because somewhere in the back of her mind, Laurel’s yelling not to stare because it's rude.

Except she only lasts a minute, because the other girl seems like someone she’d want to get to know. She has cats on her knee high socks, and her hair’s in perfect braids, and she wonders if she did that because Sara’s is always in a messy ponytail because she can’t sit long enough to do much else.

Her thoughts are of course cut off too soon, when _Ava_ snaps at her.

“What are you staring at?”

“No- I wasn’t staring!”

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you it’s mean to stare?”

 _Nevermind_ , Sara thinks, she _hates_ Ava Sharpe.

\----

It’s eighth grade, and Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe have been enemies for exactly six years now, and it’s never been a dull moment between them.

And teammates on the same softball team for the last three of those.

Sara wants to kill her, sometimes. Actually she’d love to kill her now. But Amaya who has come to every game in support of her closest friend, just as she does for Amaya’s field hockey games, is currently holding her back. And she doesn’t mean that figuratively.

“You can’t just punch her because she said that you didn’t play your best this game,” Amaya’s adjusts her grip on Sara’s arm as Sara lurches forward.

“I can try though.”

“I wouldn’t,” says a third voice, which turns out comes from Zari, the new girl that Amaya seems to be very close to. Something Sara hasn’t had time to over analyze too much today because Sharpe came after her dignity, after the way she played.

“Shut up, Tomaz.”

Zari throws up her arms and just gives the blonde a look, letting her arms drop as she tosses the apple core that was in hand in the trash can behind Amaya.

“I’m just saying, you’ve already been sent to the principal twice this week for your temper, you think coach is gonna let you punching Ava go?”

“Now I’m really saying shut -”

“Z, this isn’t helping,” interrupts Amaya, which only has Zari shrugging again.

“I’m gonna kill her one day, mark my words.”

\---

It’s tenth grade, and every teenager in Star City High School is blossoming into a hormonal clusterfuck.

Sara would personally like to punch the person that said this would be the best four years of her life, because this is the third time this month she’s gotten punched in the face.

Accusations that she’s flirted with this girl’s boyfriend, or some jock’s girl.

It’s amazing how far some of these guys coming up to her, seem insecure that they’re not enough for their girl. So insecure that a simple smile to their girlfriend from Sara suddenly makes them feel like their relationship is in danger.

Whatever’s going on, this is getting very tiring, and she’s pretty sure that even with her father’s newly in place lessons of self defense is only going to get her so far when three guys have her cornered in an old abandoned hallway.

Doesn’t mean she’ll let them know that’s how she’s feeling.

“Come on boys, that’s all you’ve got?”

But before the boys could even react, there’s a whistle from behind them.

A whistle that Sara could pin from anywhere, one she’s heard when the captain of the team is trying to call for attention. One that has Sara to threaten the girl’s windpipe, under her own breath.

But for whatever reason, it works, and it gets the boys to stop last punch, that Sara’s pretty sure would have put out of commision at least for this fight.

“Three against one hardly seems like a fair fight.”

“What the hell do you want, Sharpe?”

She doesn’t shrink away even for a second, as they square her up, she instead, stands a little taller. Something that Sara would swear isn’t possible, she’s always been somewhat intimidatingly tall.

“Well, first off, Devin, I would probably have chosen somewhere, not two hallways down from the library, where they’re currently having a staff meeting,” Ava moves a little closer, crossing her arms behind her back, eyebrow raised. “Secondly, I would hate to have to go down to Ms. Lyle to tell her that you did horribly on that extra credit assignment. The one that we did together at tutoring the other day? The one that...as you said, was the only way you could stay on the football team.”

Devin stops casually, and though his face doesn’t lose any anger, moves back and away from Sara.

Sara’s finally slumped against the wall, not feeling the need to put up a protective stance, though her lip feels swollen, and her entire abdomen from where they had landed a few good kicks, feels on fire.

He turns to her fast though, and she almost misses the opportunity to throw up her arms, but instead of going back to hit her once last time, he punches the other guy on the left, and nods his head toward the exit to the hall.

They leave, but not without making comments, at least two were calling her a slut.

So far being out of the closet has only gotten her beaten up seven times, so she’s considering it a victory. However, the amount of times she’s heard that word this week, leaves something to be desired.

She doesn’t have time to dwell on it though, because there’s a hand being offered to her, and she can’t help but take it. Though she wobbles when she stands, maybe that hit to the head did cause more damage than she thought.

Finally up though, she can take in the girl once more. She doesn’t wear knee high cat socks anymore, but she’s still breathtaking, something Sara never wants to admit. Her hair’s actually down for once, and she’s in casual jeans. Something she doesn’t often see.

“You saved my ass back there.”

“Well, it looked as if you needed me.”

Sara wants to say something in response to what felt like a dig at her, but Ava has this soft smile, and maybe it’s the possible concussion but Sara can’t help but smile back. She doesn’t know which gay deity made it so Ava’s smile might be the prettiest one Sara’s seen, but she kind of wants to fight them.

She’s supposed to hate Ava Sharpe, not forget to let go of her hand. Something she’s currently doing.

“Yeah, I kind of did. What are you doing here though?”

“Well, unlike you, I don’t use the hallways or the library to get high. I actually came here to study.”

There’s no malice in Ava’s words though, only teasing. Not that it matters, she’s dropped Ava’s hand now, but it feels like it’s tingling, so she’s kind of focused on that. God, when did she become such a mess?

“That’s fair.” The pause is awkward but only for a second, because Sara can’t help but duck her head for a minute. “Did you wanna go get a burger or something? On me, since you saved my ass?”

“Shouldn’t you be going to the hospital? Or the nurse? Something, you just got your ass handed to you.”

“First of all, I didn’t get it _handed_ to me. Secondly, maybe, but I don’t think I can handle what happens after all that on an empty stomach. Don’t make me say please.”

“As if Sara Lance has ever said please, ever in her life.”

\---

It’s junior year, and Sara feels like her stomach might be on fire, or not present, or something. The presence of butterflies has never been more annoying in her whole life.

She’s standing in the living room of the Sharpe’s home, and she’s debating leaving. She doesn’t know if she can take this.

It’s not like she hasn’t been over to the Sharpe’s house multiple times over the years, more in the last six months, since she started dating Ava. She’s been to dinner, she’s played monopoly in this very room with Ray, Amaya, Zari, and Ava all teaming up against her when she started winning. She’s done things on this very couch with Ava, that she’s pretty sure she should not be thinking about with Ava’s father sitting across from her.

“Ava’s been getting ready all afternoon, her mother’s probably just taking some extra pictures. She’s very excited, Ava doesn’t normally go to dances. Come to think of it, I don’t think she ever has.”

“I know, I was a little shocked that she said yes to me. To prom.”

Ava’s father just raises an eyebrow, and Sara who has joked with this man more times than she can count, suddenly doesn’t know if she crossed a line.

“I don’t know how you could be shocked, when you’re all she talks about. You must have noticed?”

Sara’s eyes go wide, and the man across from her can’t help but suddenly looked shocked. She hadn’t noticed, or maybe she wasn't paying attention? She’s always thought wonderful, beautiful, amazing Ava deserves someone better than her. Someone better than her who gets in fights, and lets her grade slip. Someone who has a future, when she doesn’t even know where she’s heading in hers.

“I see,” says the man once more, moving to cross his arms. “Well, all I can hope, is for both your sakes you realize how special this thing between you is.”

It seems like he’s gonna say something else, but there’s a squeal from the older woman, Ava’s mom, as she rushes down the stairs. “She’s ready!”

Sara feels like her stomach’s about to fall out again.

Ava makes her descend down the stairs, but the normally confident and smooth Ava Sharpe, has turned into the vulnerable and soft one that only Sara has seen in the past. The one that tugs on her dress, just as she had on their first fancy date to a restaurant. The one who has a pretty blush that makes Sara almost smirk.

She can’t though because she’s standing in awe, frozen, not even able to speak. Not even when Ava stands in front of her, biting her lip out of nervousness.

Her parents are in the background fussing about how to turn the camera, and Sara can’t even bring herself to care enough to help them, she’s just eyeing Ava. Realizing internally exactly how lucky she is.

“Should I be offended that you haven’t said anything? I know I look ridiculous but-”

“What are you talking about, you look beautiful,” Sara can’t help it, she has to interrupt, how could Ava truly believe that she looks ridiculous when she’s literally the reason Sara feels like she can’t breathe?

“You look amazing, Ava. Everyone’s going to be jealous of me, because my date’s the hottest.”

She takes a teasing tone after that, because the words on the tip of her tongue, those three words, are threatening to spill over.

And she’s in constant fear of saying them, to being that vulnerable. To not knowing whether or not it’s a good idea, she doesn’t think she can handle the heartbreak if it’s not.

Finally, Ava’s parents get the camera working, and they take some of the most embarrassing pictures. Forced smiles and all, and if one is to look carefully they would see the exact moment where Ava lost her patience and said they were going to be late if they didn’t stop.

Sara tries to pretend not to almost pass out when her parents tack on a, “One last picture! For the wedding video!”

She knows it was teasing but suddenly an entire future she hadn’t even considered flashes before her eyes, and she’s sure that’s how she almost died on prom night.

The night moves forward without an issue, they dance, they drink the punch that’s been definitely spiked, and they’re pretty sure Nate did it.

They have fun. A lot of it. But at the end of the night, Ava just wants to sneak away. They go to the bleachers, heels in hand, Ava’s free hand holding up her dress and the heels, while the other grips tightly to Sara’s hand.

“I just wanted you alone.” And Sara can’t help but smirk at that, while Ava’s blush is back.

“You already had me alone though? All night if I recall. And I thought we decided no public places for now?”

“That’s not what I meant! And you know it.” Ava’s shaking her head, but leads them to a spot on the grass, the field empty, and a little chilled from the cool night air.

“So what’s going on in Ava Sharpe’s brain then?” She asks because this behavior, doing exactly what they’re not supposed to do, is very unlike her.

“I told you. I wanted you to myself.”

Ava can tell that Sara clearly doesn’t believe her by the way her brow quirks though, but Sara tries to catch her eyes even after Ava ducks her head.

“You know, I think I’ve liked you since we first met.”

“In second grade?”

“Yeah, when you kept creepily staring at me, really got seven year old me in crush mode.”

“What can I say, I was a real lady killer.”

Sara laughs, but she bumps shoulders with Ava, catching on to the sarcasm without missing a beat. Ava can’t help but laugh too, shaking her head only after she catches her breath.

“No, I meant, well yes, in second grade. But that same day, someone was picking on me for being tall, and someone got the teacher. She told me it was you but you told her not to tell me that.”

Sara blushes, she barely remembers that part of the day, but clearly Ava did.

“I liked your socks,” she’s trying to shrug it off because now she can feel her own blush, and can’t even keep eye contact.

“I wish I had known then that I would fall in love with you, it would have made it a bit easier. Though, I’m not sure I would have known what it was and -”

Ava only pauses because she suddenly realizes what she’s just said, how the words just left her mouth with no stop, and her eyes widen. Sara notates this because her own reaction to this was to let out a small gasp, and look directly at her, frozen.

The pause between them isn’t awkward but it is full of tension, something that Sara swears could literally cause sparks between them. Something physical and real, and it would be a shame to break it, if the circumstances were different.

“I didn’t mean-”

“Did you mean it?”

They both speak at the same time, and it causes both to immediately look nervous, Ava goes to speak but instead gestures to Sara to speak first. Sara feels relief because if Ava didn’t mean it, she doesn’t want to hear it, she doesn’t know if she’ll survive it, not if she doesn’t get her words out first.

“Did you mean it? Because I’m gonna be so mad if you got to say it first. I’ve only been trying to say it for like two weeks now, and I had to literally bite my tongue earlier at your parents, because I almos said I loved you like seven times -”

“Wait, you love me?”

“Did you expect me not to say it back when you said it to me?”

“Kind of was ready for you to run away and not speak to me for six days again.”

“I did that one time!”

“I said that I liked you and you ghosted me.”

Sara can’t help but duck her head, shaking it for a second. She’s so nervous it feels like her entire body is vibrating.

“I love you, Ava Sharpe.”

“Oh do you n-”

Ava can’t finish her words because Sara’s knocked them both over in the grass, and is now putting her hand over Ava’s mouth.

“Don’t you fucking start, Sharpe. Tell me you love me back.”

She’s smiling when she removes the hand slowly, instead letting it rest, cupping the other’s cheek, she can’t hold back her smile anymore.

“I love you too, Sara Lance.”

\----

They get married on a Tuesday. It’s the middle of the year. And nothing, no one, has ever made Sara happier in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @ lesbianzari on tumblr and twitter. 
> 
> there is a SLIGHT chance that i'd write this from ava's pov too, because i left an opening there.


End file.
